The present invention of the instant application relates to an engine device.
Conventionally, as for measures for exhaust gas of diesel engines (hereinafter merely referred to an engine), there have been known technologies in which an exhaust gas purification device (diesel particulate filter) is provided in the exhaust path of the engine, thereby collecting particulate matter (PM) and the like in the exhaust gas and suppressing the release of the exhaust gas into the atmosphere (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2000-145430 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2003-27922). When PM collected with the exhaust gas purification device exceeds a prescribed amount, circulation resistance in the exhaust gas purification device increases, which leads to reduction in engine output, and therefore PM accumulated in the exhaust gas purification device due to an increase in temperature of the exhaust gas is removed, and the PM collection capacity of the exhaust gas purification device is restored (regenerated). When the temperature of the exhaust gas is increased, and the exhaust gas purification device is not sufficiently regenerated, unburned fuel is supplied into the exhaust gas purification device, and the PM is combusted, which makes it possible to facilitate the regeneration of the exhaust gas purification device. The technology of the aforementioned reset regeneration is known.